With the increase of accidents in traffic and construction industry, and natural disasters such as earth quake, the accident rate of fracture is raising. With the heavily growth of aging in the world, more and more old people suffer from fracture caused by lower-energy damage such as osteoporosis, reduced bone mass, and falling down. Usually, after being wounded, it should take some days before operation to stabilize vital signs, take preoperative exam, treat internal medicine disease etc. For patient with serious injury or associated with internal medicine disease, it will take more time for diagnosis and treatment before operation.
During orthopedics treatment, traction and reduction are required for many patients with fracture, which is crucial to preoperative preparation and postoperative rehabilitation. It is necessary to maintain a certain time during traction and reduction so as to reach the effect thereof, therefore, for the patient, it should take long time to be treated orthopedics operation in bed. Currently, both hospital bed and surgical table used in orthopedics are common bed without traction and reduction functions, therefore, during operation and postoperative rehabilitation period, it requires to install a traction device on the common bed, which may result in inconvenience when installment, and malfunction such as unstable, inadequate traction. Especially, when transferring a patient from a surgical table to a hospital bed after operation, the traction device should also be transferred under traction condition, which is very inconvenient and difficult, and the hurt body of the patient is inevitable to be moved, which results in friction between ends at fracture portion, thus sharpening the suffering and degrading the effect of treatment.
The foresaid information as disclosed in the background part only serves to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosure, thereby it may not contain ordinary skill information that has been well known.